The Bull
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For event #AkaKurOxygen #AkaKuroAirCrafter 2017] Beginilah jika Kuroko terlalu apatis. Ia diberi hukuman berupa sindrom merah layaknya seperti banteng.


**Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), kesamaan ide, humornya jayus dan biasa aja sebiasa jalan ceritanya, bahkan mungkin ceritanya agak terburu-buru, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

For event #AkaKurOxygen #AkaKuroAirCrafter 2017

.

* * *

 **. : THE BULL : .**

* * *

Sejagat raya memiliki cara bagaimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil terinterupsi terhadap sesuatu yang melebihi ketertarikannya pada hisapan manis susu kocok rasa vanila.

Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Pria dengan segala tindak tanduk kesopanan serta karisma absolut yang tak bisa terbantahkan. Terpahat oleh gurat-gurat tegas dan lengkungan sepasang mata rubi yang tajam namun sekaligus dapat meneduhkan.

Awalnya Kuroko memang belum terkesima akan otot-otot kejantanan Akashi dengan kaos basah dan kulit berkilat oleh keringat sedang melesakkan bola oranye ke dalam keranjang tergantung di lapangan di wilayah apartemen baru ketika didapatinya saat pindahan.

Belum tergila-gila betapa maskulinnya Akashi Seijuurou mengusap bulir peluh yang jatuh menodai kening tatkala membantunya mengangkut boks-boks berisi properti ke dalam sepetak hunian baru.

Belum merasakan getar-getar keganjilan ketika takdir memuluskan konspirasi semesta dengan cara mempertemukan mereka tidak hanya dalam satu kediaman bangunan, tapi juga satu atap pekerjaan.

Terlebih, Kuroko masih menganggap Akashi biasa-biasa saja sekalipun hubungan mereka kelewat intim jika disebut sebagai rekan kerja atau tetangga.

Dan begitulah garis hidup menggores, Kuroko tidak akan bisa sadar jika semesta terus-terusan memanjakannya.

Jagat raya kemudian mulai menjahilinya, dengan cara membatasi aktivitas bersama antara dirinya dan Akashi. Pemuda merah harus pindah rumah dikarenakan petuah sang ibu yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Alasan personal yang tidak bisa Akashi jelaskan pada Kuroko.

Yang dulunya mereka selalu pergi bersama ke tempat kerja, kini Kuroko hanya bisa pergi sendirian dan duduk di kereta tanpa ada yang menemani.

Yang dulunya Kuroko tidak khawatir pulang mabuk setelah habis minum-minum dengan rerekan, kini hanya bisa menahan diri karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan memapahnya sampai ke rumah.

Yang dulunya ketika Kuroko sakit akan ada yang bersedia meliburkan diri demi menjadi perawat dadakan dua puluh empat jam, kini Kuroko hanya dapat mengompres dahinya sendiri dan menelan pil pahit yang dalam keadaan sehampa itu justru terasa sangat-sangat pahit.

Terkadang kurangnya eksistensi seseorang dari radar mata hampir sama beratnya dengan perbedaan jarak karena perpisahan. Kuroko lamat-lamat mulai menyadari bahwa pemuda itu begitu berarti setelah sudah tidak lagi bersisian dengannya. Terlambat untuk menebak bahwa Akashi Seijuurou teramat memiliki makna sebagai kelangsungan hidupnya.

Pemuda biru mulai digelayuti penyakit-penyakit aneh. Mulai dari hobi melamun dan berdelusi bahkan yang paling parah mengalami amnesia, efek dari presensi Akashi yang kerap terlibat dalam rutinitas kesehariannya.

Pernah Kuroko menekan bel tanpa jeda, bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk daun pintu di sebelah apartemennya. "Akashi- _kun_ , kau ada di dalam? Aku ingin main piano di rumahmu, Akashi- _kun_. Bukakan pintunya!"

Lantas tidak langsung mengembalikan kesadaran tatkala seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam dan raut wajah yang merasa sangat terganggu, membuka pintu. "Aku tidak punya piano."

"Kau siapanya Akashi- _kun_?"

Sikap defensif Kuroko adalah menolak fakta bahwa Akashi Seijuurou telah pindah rumah.

Dikira perihal itu dapat teratasi setelah melayangkan kaki di sebuah stasiun radio, di mana Kuroko dapat menemukan Akashi yang bertindak sebagai produser dengan senyum ramah dan bersahabat. Tapi apa daya, semua itu ternyata memiliki batas. Entah kali ini peran semesta terlampau gencar menghukum sikap apatis Kuroko selama ini, ia seakan tidak direstui untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Selalu saja ada kendala yang membuat Kuroko tidak bisa mencuri tatap dari kejauhan alih-alih mengobrol akrab seperti biasa. Mereka selalu saja terpentok jadwal yang bentrok.

Semakin lama Kuroko semakin dahaga. Haus akan presensi Akashi yang selalu menepuk pelan kepalanya ketika Kuroko melakukan kesalahan dalam memandu siaran. Rindu dengan hangatnya punggung Akashi tatkala menggendong tubuhnya yang tumbang karena minuman alkohol atau deraan kuap kantuk. Kuroko jadi mempunyai hobi baru, senang mengingat momen sederhana ia dan Akashi ketika duduk bersebelahan dalam kereta dan kemudian akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa tahu bahwa tidak sedikit orang yang memperhatikan aksinya dan menganggap Kuroko sinting.

Kering akan asupan kebersamaannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou, perasaan itu mulai bertransformasi menjadi rindu. Rindu yang terlampau memabukkan. Berpangkal dari hati lalu menjalar ke dalam saraf pikiran di mana penyakitnya kini mulai menciptakan sebuah visualisasi penampakan.

Hari itu dimulai dari mata Kuroko yang menemukan sang petugas pembuang sampah memberi salam padanya. Tapi yang membuat heran adalah rambutnya merah. Kuroko apatis. Cuek saja dan tetap lanjut berjalan seperti biasa.

Keanehan kedua muncul ketika langkah Kuroko berhasil didahului oleh langkah gegas tiga orang siswa berseragam _sailor_. Tiga orang itu rambutnya merah.

Tungkai Kuroko melambat, mengamati ketiga sosok itu yang telah menjauh, warna merahnya masih tampak jelas. Dan tidak hanya itu saja, Kuroko juga menemukan sepasang ibu dan anak yang saling berangkul tangan. Rambut mereka berdua sama merahnya.

Kuroko mulai bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah rambut merah sedang tren sekarang. Padahal setahu Kuroko, fenomena pelakor yang diciduk oleh anak remaja saat mengantre makanan masih menjadi topik hangat setelah berhasil menggeser penyalahgunaan taburan penyedap rasa sebagai perusak moral bangsa dan tagar 'RIP tiang listrik' di media sosial, serta 'papah' yang akhirnya tertangkap juga setelah kena karma karena gemar main kucing-kucingan.

Kelereng _azure_ mengedarkan pandang ke empat penjuru mata angin. Pucuk-pucuk kepala setiap manusia yang berlalu lalang, melintas cepat dengan langkah terburu dan gegas, semuanya berwarna merah.

Kepala-kepala merah bersileweran pun menghantui di seantero gerbong kereta. Hanya Kuroko dengan warna rambut serupa jantung langit kontras sebagai pembeda. Kuroko tidak berpikiran macam-macam, seperti; mungkin para alien telah menginvasi bumi, mencuci otak manusia dan warna merah adalah bukti bahwa mereka telah dikuasai. Tetapi Kuroko sudah tahu dan paham betul bahwa hanya otaknya yang diinvasi. Dan makhluk alien itu berwujud Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat, stasiun radio sama merahnya bahkan kelewat menyala. Mungkin karena di sinilah markas sang alien berada.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsu- _kun_? Pagi-pagi sudah senam leher? Tidak sempat olahraga pagi?" Momoi Satsuki tidak luput dengan nuansa merah pada kepala.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjap. Berharap kedipan matanya menjadi sihir yang mampu menormalkan jampi merah. Tetapi percuma, gadis semok itu terlihat lebih sensual dengan rambut mencolok dan menyala. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa lebih nyaman melihat Momoi berhelai merah muda.

"Hei, Kuroko, sudah sarapan? Kau tampak pucat." Kagami Taiga turut menyapa. Kuroko pikir jika seseorang yang dari sananya sudah berbatok merah mungkin akan memberi nuansa lain seperti tetiba rambut merah Kagami menjadi merah muda layaknya Momoi Satsuki. Tetapi merah kodratnya tetap saja merah. Dan berkat Kagami, Kuroko mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Pintu kantor dikuak. Tanpa izin Kuroko mencari sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang telah menularkan delusi merah ini. "Akashi- _kun_!"

Namun yang ada di sana hanya sang pimpinan, Midorima Shintarou.

"Akashi sedang cuti- _nanodayo_. Sedang ada urusan ke luar kota- _nanodayo_."

Hati Kuroko bagai digerus roda traktor. Gepeng dan tidak bisa terbentuk lagi. Satu-satunya obat yang disinyalir dapat menyembuhkan virus merah dalam pikiran dan pandangannya telah pergi dalam waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Kecewa, kenapa Akashi tidak berpamit pergi padanya. Tetapi siapa Kuroko jadi Akashi harus melapor. Toh, Kuroko bukan ketua rukun tetangga atau petugas pencacatan kepindahan penduduk. Saking depresinya, Kuroko lupa bahwa di dunia ini ada benda yang namanya ponsel.

Nestapa karena ditinggal Akashi tanpa pemberitahuan dan penampakan pucuk-pucuk merah seisi kota, berimbas pada hilangnya konsentrasi saat bekerja. Kuroko lebih banyak berbicara melantur tatkala bertukar bincang dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro saat siaran.

"Langit di luar sudah mulai merah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Bagi yang ingin bepergian jangan lupa siapkan payung merah. Dan bagi yang di rumah saja, minuman merah dan sup kacang merah sangat cocok untuk menemani kalian sembari mendengar kami berdua, kombinasi antara samudera dan laut arktik yang kini menjadi laut merah."

Mayuzumi Chihiro mengulum tawa melihat Kuroko bertutur dengan kalimat yang cukup jenaka dengan ekspresi tidak seperti biasanya. Memang setiap harinya Kuroko kerap memasang mimik datar, tetapi untuk kali ini Kuroko tampak melamun, pandangan dan pikirannya seakan ke lain sekalipun bibirnya lihai berbicara.

Sementara Mayumi Chihiro tidak curiga sedikit pun dengan kata-kata Kuroko barusan, orang yang bersangkutan mencoba menghindari untuk menatap teman duet siarannya dengan rambut abu-abu yang telah berganti warna. Tentu saja warna merah.

Dan suatu kesalahan jika Kuroko dibiarkan terus seperti itu. Terlebih tatkala pada bagian sesi membacakan pesan yang sudah masuk ke ajang siaran itu, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan kuasa merah yang telah menyetir mata dan kesadarannya.

" _Dear_ , mantanku tersayang, maaf sudah membuatmu merah."

 _Marah, woi!_ Tanpa Kuroko tahu sang teman duet berteriak dalam hati.

"Tapi asal kautahu, beberapa hari ini kau selalu muncul di setiap mimpiku. Sepasang gigi gingsulmu yang merah begitu menyilaukan. Kerling matamu yang merah membikinku tidak bisa mengalih pandang. Dan betapa mulusnya kulit merahmu semakin membuatku memilih lebih lama untuk tidur kalau bisa sampai kita rujuk―"

Mayuzumi Chihiro dan staf lain yang mendengarkan nyaris tersedak dengan mata masing-masing melotot. Sebelum curahan hati si pengirim dijabarkan dalam bentuk pendeskripsian yang lebih menyeramkan oleh Kuroko atau akan ada kiriman salah baca lainnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro segera menginterupsi, dilanjutkan dengan pemutaran sebuah lagu sebagai langkah antisipasi.

Kuroko kelewat sial, karena hari itu sang pimpinan yang menegurnya secara langsung. "Kau kenapa- _nanodayo_? Sedang menstruasi, ya,- _nanodayo_? Sedikit, sedikit merah, sedikit, sedikit merah. Pusing kepalaku- _nanodayo_."

Seusai diceramahi setelah siaran, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pasrah. Berjalan lesu dengan tatapan kosong seolah nyawanya tersedot habis entah ke mana. Rekan kerja lain hanya bisa membatin prihatin tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa.

Pun Kuroko bertahan saja dengan lengkung mata sayu yang lebih sayu dari biasa. Bergeming tanpa pergolakan, terombang-ambing dalam kubangan manusia-manusia berkepala merah yang secara kebetulan jam pulang Kuroko berbarengan dengan jadwal padat pengguna kereta.

Dalam perjalanannya, secercah asa kemudian muncul berupa sebuah klinik kesehatan. Barangkali Kuroko bisa meminta obat yang dapat menenangkan atau paling tidak membuatnya tidur lama lalu bangun setelah Akashi kembali dari cuti dan mengobatinya entah bagaimana caranya.

Sang dokter yang Kuroko tidak ketahui bagaimana rupa sebenarnya karena terkamuflase oleh helai-helai merah atau memang rambut aslinya memang merah, bernama Kiyoshi Teppei dari palang nama yang terpancang di permukaan meja.

"Tidak ada masalah dari hasil pemeriksaan. Tekanan darah normal, denyut jantung normal, suhu tubuh juga normal. Kau sangat-sangat sehat, Kuroko- _kun_."

"Tapi saya berhalusinasi, Dok."

"Hem. Kalau begitu aku beri resep vitamin saja, ya."

"Obat yang sekalian membuat mata saya buta saja, tidak ada, Dokter?"

"Hahaha. Kau aneh-aneh saja. Mana ada obat yang seperti itu. Tapi kalau aku boleh berpendapat sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatanmu. Tapi di sini." Kiyoshi Teppei menunjuk tengah dadanya sendiri.

Kuroko terpekur. "Dokter sakit jantung?"

Gelak kencang terumbar. "Bukan, bukan aku. Tapi hatimu." Kali ini seruas jari menunjuk ke arah dada Kuroko. "Kau yang sepertinya tahu apa yang bisa mengobati penyakit batinmu, Kuroko- _kun_."

Kuroko hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati. _Benar, Dokter. Tapi sang vaksin telah menghilang dari hadapanku. Asal Dokter tahu, karena penyakit ini, karena penglihatan rambut-rambut merah ini, dan tanpa adanya Akashi-kun, aku bagai musafir yang tersesat karena Gugul Maps tidak melakukan pembaruan._

Selesai dari pemeriksaan singkat, Kuroko setidaknya masih menjaga kewarasan setelah menelan beberapa butir pil vitamin yang diberikan Dokter Kiyoshi Teppei. Dan tidak segera pulang melainkan pergi ke sebuah kediaman teman untuk berkeluh kesah.

Lagi-lagi tanpa izin, tanpa ketukan, dan dengan hawa keberadaan yang teramat tipis, Kuroko menyelonong masuk ke apartemen Kise Ryouta yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

Kise terpekik kaget sebab kemunculan Kuroko bagai hantu padahal dia sedang main pedang-pedangan dengan Aomine Daiki dalam cahaya remang-remang.

"Astaga, Kuroko- _cchi_. Kau nyaris membuatku mati perjaka."

"Memangnya kau masih perjaka, Kise?" seloroh suara lain. " _Sugoi_! Aku menang!" Aomine berseru. Pemain berbaju hijau yang digunakannya berhasil mengalahkan pemain berbaju biru yang digunakan Kise. Rupanya mereka bermain pedang-pedangan dalam artian yang nyata. Yakni bermain konsol _game_. "Ayo, kita main lagi, Kise."

Namun ajakan Aomine tidak dihiraukan. Kise telah menjauh dan menangkup pipi pucat Kuroko. Mata biru bersirat lebih kosong dari biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, Kuroko- _cchi_? Wajahmu pucat sekali seperti cucian yang direndam lama tapi tidak pakai detergen."

Fokus Kuroko hanya pada atas kepala Kise. Di mana kali ini Kuroko menyaksikan bagaimana perubahan warna itu memproses. Helai-helai keemasan dari pangkal dirayapi oleh tekstur merah. Terus menuruni hingga ke bagian ujung, sampai setiap lapisan kuning emas itu terganti seluruhnya oleh warna merah.

Bibir mungil menggumam. Bola mata sayu masih intens menatap tanpa jeda. "Merah."

"Apanya yang merah- _ssu_?"

"Rambutmu, Kise- _kun_."

Tangan kurus berganti memeriksa kening si pemuda biru. "Tidak demam. Tapi bicaramu melantur- _ssu_."

"Aku sakit, Kise- _kun_."

"Sakit apa, Kuroko- _cchi_?"

"Sakit penglihatan."

Segera satu jari Kise menegak. "Ini berapa- _ssu_?"

"Satu," Kuroko lekas mengeleng, menampik, "bukan sakit penglihatan itu maksudku. Tapi―" wajah menunduk malu-malu, lalu memberanikan diri menatap Kise lagi, "―aku berhalusinasi, semua orang yang kulihat warna rambutnya merah. Termasuk kau, Kise- _kun_." Pandangan beralih pada si kulit gelap yang justru tampak menyatu dengan pendar cahaya remang, kecuali warna kepalanya yang kontras, "Aomine- _kun_ juga rambutnya merah."

Si dakian yang asyik bermain konsol sendiri sempat-sempatnya mengoceh tanpa memaling arah pada layar. "Yang benar saja, Tetsu. Masa rambutku merah. Nanti si pendekar gunting tersaingi."

Padahal memang karena si pendekar itu Kuroko jadi begini.

"Sejak kapan- _ssu_?"

"Sejak pagi tadi."

"Wah, gawat- _ssu_ , kau kena sindrom merah. Kalau begini terus lama-lama kau jadi banteng juga- _ssu_. Tapi jangan seruduk aku- _ssu_ , cicilanku masih banyak."

* * *

Berkat cetusan dari Kise Ryouta yang mungkin hanya asal berguyon saja, atau entah temannya itu memiliki bakat cenayang tersembunyi, esok harinya gejala-gejala penampakan surai merah mulai berevolusi.

Ketika Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gelayut-gelayut manja nuansa merah, kini sepasang kelereng biru membentuk visualisasi baru yang semakin di luar nalar. Di tengah fokusnya Kuroko melangkah menuju tempat kerja, ada sosok matador yang melintas. Bukan hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali sosok matador itu muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang ragamnya punggung pengguna jalan. Saat Kuroko mengatensi penuh untuk memastikan, matador itu hilang sekejap mata.

Kuroko yakin ini bukanlah hari perayaan khusus untuk memamerkan kostum. Di dalam kereta, matador itu sudah tidak main sembunyi-sembunyi lagi, melainkan terang-terangan bereksistensi. Bukan hanya satu, tapi beberapa. Ada yang duduk, ada yang bergelantung tangan dan ada yang memberikannya senyum. Kuroko tidak bodoh mengartikan bahwa matador-matador itu adalah sakit penglihatannya yang telah bermutan.

Ya, Tuhan, cobaan Kuroko terlampau berat. Wajah biru tertunduk lesu. Lama-lama ia bisa jadi banteng betulan yang menunggu tahap penyakitnya naik level untuk membuatnya menyeruduk.

Di stasiun radio, tidak berbeda dengan apa yang Kuroko lihat di sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya saja Kuroko mencoba bertahan untuk tidak menjurus tatap penuh pada seseorang, takut nanti ia malah justru hilang kewarasan dan main asal terkam mendadak. Kuroko lebih banyak memokuskan pandang ke benda-benda tak bernyawa.

Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika siang menjelang sore, para staf menggelar rapat. Katanya wajib ikut, kalau tidak, Midorima Shintarou akan memotong gaji. Mengingat biaya hidup sekarang cukup tinggi, Kuroko mau tak mau harus mengalahkan ego. Padahal ia bertekad untuk tidak ikut serta berhubung mata 'merah'nya mulai menggila.

Sepanjang rapat Kuroko hanya bisa menunduk. Memang kurang sopan jika mata tidak bertemu mata, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kuroko memang sudah terbiasa dengan kepala-kepala bersurai merah, namun penampakan matador adalah penampakan yang membuatnya tremor.

Kuroko resah. Sepuluh jemari sedari tadi hanya meremat fabrik celana. Tak kunjung henti berdoa dalam hati agar rapat ini cepat selesai. Menulikan panggilan dari Takao Kazunari yang sejak awal rapat merasa terganggu dengan sikap tidak hormat Kuroko.

Seorang Takao juga bisa marah. "KUROKO TETSUYA! KAU MENDENGARKAN RAPAT INI ATAU TIDAK, HAH?!"

Refleks kepala biru menegak.

Barisan rapat diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang mengenakan jaket pendek dan kaku dengan bantalan bahu, terbuat dari sutera dan berkerlip emas, berhias bordir ganda mewah dan payet. Kemeja putih dengan dasi bersimpul kasual tesembunyi di dalamnya. Topi hitam bundar dengan dua sisi menyembul menyerupai telinga, berbahan dari bulu anak domba, menangkup masing-masing pada kepala.

Mulai dari Murasakibara yang berada di ujung kanan, Midorima sang pimpinan, hingga Momoi Satsuki tepat di sebelah, menjelma menjadi para matador, secara bersamaan memandang Kuroko.

Lenguhan suara banteng terdengar dalam kepala pemuda biru.

Kuroko serasa terhimpit oleh kepungan intimidasi mata para matador yang seakan ingin menyergapnya.

Lalu pintu terjeblak. Semua mata beralih sumbu.

"Maaf, aku sangat datang terlambat. Selesai mendarat aku langsung ke sini. Rapatnya belum selesai, 'kan?"

Akashi Seijuurou datang dengan penuh binar cahaya. Berkostum matador yang terlampau menyalang―eh, maksudnya menyala. Terang benderang. Jubah merah semerah warna rambutnya tersampir di lengan kiri yang menekuk.

Kuroko terkungkung gaya hipnotik. Meneleng dan semakin meneleng ketika kaki ramping Akashi berbungkus celana ketat maju selangkah demi selangkah. Hingga Kuroko hilang keseimbangan dan kepalanya jatuh duluan.

Suara memekik massal.

"Kuroko!"

* * *

Ini adalah akhir dari cobaan Kuroko. Terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit dengan asupan nutrisi infus, serta eksistensi Akashi Seijuurou dengan uluran senyum menawan.

Mungkin karena deburan rindu yang menggulung-gulung, Kuroko mendapat cadangan energi―padahal tubuhnya ringkih bagaikan daun gugur―mendekap tubuh Akashi dan mati-matian menahan riak likuid yang menggelora oleh sebab perasaan haru yang tak tertakar.

Pun Akashi hanya membiarkan. Justru membelai belakang kepala biru dengan sayang untuk menenangkan. Dan Kuroko terus mendekap seolah ia tidak ingin Akashi pergi meski hanya sejengkal, meski hanya sebentar.

Akashi yang seolah paham, terus menemani Kuroko. Dengan sukarela mengantar Kuroko pulang setelah diizinkan sang dokter.

Sekalipun sudah ada Akashi di sisinya, berdua dalam kereta, orang-orang berpucuk merah masih eksis muncul di mata biru. Akashi jadi tidak ada beda dengan mereka semua.

"Akashi- _kun_ , kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau mau cuti."

Akashi tersenyum manis. Senyum itu nihil seringai. "Aku pikir Tetsuya tidak ingin tahu."

Kata 'ingin' dan 'perlu' itu berbeda. Kalimat Akashi memberi maksud bahwa Kuroko lah yang memang tidak mau tahu, bukan Akashi yang angkuh untuk tidak memberi tahu. Ah, seapatis itukah sikap Kuroko terhadap Akashi sehingga Akashi bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Lagi pula, kalau memang kau sakit kenapa tidak izin libur kerja dan istirahat saja di rumah? Shintarou tentu tidak akan memaksa anak buahnya untuk bekerja kalau memang kesehatannya tidak memungkinkan."

Kuroko hanya bungkam.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, memangnya kau sakit apa jadi bisa sampai kurus begini, Tetsuya?"

Ironi jika harus mengingat betapa dulu Kuroko sama sekali tidak terpesona akan segala kemaskularitasan aristokrat Akashi Seijuurou. Kini, jangankan terpesona, justru Kuroko begitu dalam teperdaya. Bahkan seujung rambut merah Akashi saja sanggup membuatnya mendamba sampai sakit batin dan sakit penglihatan seperti ini. Cinta memang hebat merubah seseorang menjadi pesakitan.

"Sindrom merah." Pelan dan kecil suara Kuroko menjawab. Tidak. Bukan sindrom merah lagi tapi sindrom banteng. Dan Kuroko adalah banteng yang menunggu Akashi―sang matador sebenarnya―datang untuk menaklukannya di arena.

Telinga Akashi sedikit didekatkan. "Kaubilang apa, Tetsuya? Suaramu kecil sekali."

Pelan Kuroko menggeleng. Akashi tidak akan memaksa kalau memang Kuroko tidak mau cerita.

Kelereng biru lalu ditujukan pada pengguna-pengguna kereta di seberangnya. Merah-merah pada kepala mereka kini bukanlah pemandangan ganjil lagi bagi Kuroko. Bahkan Kuroko sudah mulai terbiasa sekarang, asalkan tidak ada penampakan matador lain selain sang matador Akashi Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sakit pada tengah dadanya. Bagaimana jika setelah tugas Akashi selesai dalam mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah, lalu matador-matador lain kembali bermunculan dengan masing-masing membawa tombak untuk menusuk banteng lemah seperti dirinya? Membayangkannya saja sebadan-badan Kuroko bergetar dilanda tremor.

Apa saja bisa terjadi 'kan bagi seseorang yang mulai tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang semu?

Di balik kecemasannya itu, otak Kuroko memproses cepat, menemukan sebuah solusi. "Akashi- _kun_ , apa ada apartemen yang kosong di tempatmu?"

Ada sesuatu yang terlampau hangat dirasakan oleh Kuroko. Jauh lebih hangat dari sekadar dekapan yang ia lakukan dengan Akashi ketika masih di ruang perawatan. Hangatnya menjalar sampai ke seluruh tubuh, seakan menjadi penyiram bagi rasa takut Kuroko, takut akan perpisahan lagi, takut bahwa ia akan menjadi banteng betulan, takut ditombak matador lain.

Kehangatan itu berasal dari pagutan dua tangan. Akashi merengkuh tangan Kuroko. Genggaman yang tidak terlalu erat, pun tidak terlalu longgar. Namun genggaman yang seolah ingin menaut untuk selamanya.

Seketika ranggas bara imajiner menghiasi lanskap penglihatan Kuroko. Membakar semua kepala-kepala merah―kecuali Akashi―mengembalikan warna asli rambut mereka seperti seharusnya.

Kuroko terpekur mengamati. Takjub.

"Memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya? Kau ingin pindah ke tempat apartemenku?"

Lekas Kuroko kembali menatap mata merah Akashi. Kuroko ingin mengangguk, tapi rona merah muda sudah lebih dulu menyempil, lehernya jadi kaku.

"Kau tidak perlu repot, Tetsuya. Biar aku saja yang pindah ke kamar apartemenmu, kalau kaumau."

Kuroko terpekur lagi, takjub sesi dua, bahkan lebih lama dari yang tadi. Akashi di mata Kuroko kini bukan lagi seorang matador, melainkan menjelma menjadi pangeran perkasa yang mengulurkan banyak afeksi.

Ini adalah akhir dari cobaan Kuroko. Ini adalah akhir dari campur tangan semesta. Dan ini adalah akhir dari sindrom merah yang dicetuskan oleh Kise Ryouta. Bahwa segenap cinta yang diberikan Akashi Seijuurou, yang sudah sejak dari dulu tetapi Kuroko terlambat untuk menyadari, berhasil meluruhkan segala penampakan pucuk-pucuk merah dan delusi matador-matador yang mengganggu.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n**

Setelah hanya bisa mengasup fanfik di fandom KnB terutama pair AkaKuro, akhirnya saya bisa menelurkan karya di fandom ini. Dan The Bull adalah debut pertama saya di fandom KnB. Sebenarnya memang dari dua tahun yang lalu sih saya ingin meramaikan event AkaKurOxygen, tapi ga jadi ikutan karena sesuatu hal.

Oh iya, sindiran halus saya tentang beberapa fenomena yang terdapat di dalam cerita itu menyesuaikan dengan keadaan waktu saya menulisnya, ya. Maaf bila kesannya sudah basi banget.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca. Maaf bila fanfik ini banyak sekali kekurangannya dan hanya bisa menghasilkan 3k+. Saya memang pengarang payah. #pundung#.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
